wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Spowiedź (Tołstoj)/XV
__NOEDITSECTION__ XV Ileż razy zazdrościłem chłopom ich niepiśmienności i braku wykształcenia! W tych założeniach wiary, w których ja widziałem czyste brednie, oni nie widzieli niczego kłamliwego; potrafili je przyjmować i mogli wierzyć w prawdę, w tę prawdę, w którą i ja wierzyłem. Tylko dla mnie, nieszczęsnego, jasne było, że prawda cieniutkimi nićmi spleciona jest z kłamstwem i że w takiej formie nie mogę jej przyjąć. Tak żyłem przez trzy lata i z początku, kiedy jako katechumenW chrześcijaństwie osoba przygotowująca się do chrztu (przyp. tłum.) ledwo przybliżałem się do prawdy i wiedziony węchem kierowałem się ku temu, co wydawało mi się jaśniejsze, konflikty te godziły we mnie w mniejszym stopniu. Kiedy czegoś nie rozumiałem, mówiłem sobie: „To moja wina, bo jestem zły”. Ale czym bardziej przenikały mnie owe prawdy, które poznawałem, czym bardziej stawały się podstawą życia, tym cięższe, rażące stawały się te konflikty i tym ostrzej rysowała się granica pomiędzy tym, czego nie rozumiem, bo nie potrafię, a tym, czego nie można zrozumieć inaczej, jak okłamując samego siebie. Pomimo tych wątpliwości i cierpień, ciągle trzymałem się prawosławia. Ale pojawiały się pytania dotyczące życia, na które trzeba było odpowiedzieć i tutaj odpowiedź cerkwi na te pytania – przeciwna podstawom wiary, którą żyłem – w końcu zmusiła mnie do odżegnania się od możliwej wspólnoty z prawosławiem. Pytania te dotyczyły, po pierwsze, stosunku Cerkwi Prawosławnej do innych kościołów – do katolicyzmu oraz do tak zwanych sekciarzy. W tym czasie, z racji mojego zainteresowania wiarą, kontaktowałem się z wierzącymi różnych denominacji: z katolikami, protestantami, staroobrzędowcami, mołokanami i innymi. I często spotykałem wśród nich ludzi wysoce moralnych i prawdziwie wierzących. Chciałem być bratem tych ludzi. I co? Nauka, która obiecywała zjednoczenie wszystkich w jednej wierze i miłości, ta sama nauka ustami swych najznakomitszych przedstawicieli powiedziała mi, że wszyscy ci ludzie żyją w kłamstwie, że siłę życiową daje im pokusa diabelska i że tylko my jesteśmy w posiadaniu jedynej możliwej prawdy. I zobaczyłem, że wszystkich nie wyznających wiary razem z nimi, prawosławni uważają za heretyków, kropka w kropkę tak samo, jak katolicy i inni, którzy uważają prawosławie za herezję; zobaczyłem, że do ludzi nie wyznających swej wiary za pomocą takich samych zewnętrznych symboli i słów, jak to czyni się w prawosławiu – prawosławie, chociaż stara się to ukryć, odnosi się wrogo, co jest zresztą zrozumiałe, po pierwsze dlatego, że przekonanie o tym, że ty tkwisz w kłamstwie, a ja jestem w prawdzie, to najokrutniejsze słowo, jakie jeden człowiek może powiedzieć innemu, a po drugie, że człowiek kochający swoje dzieci i braci, nie może nie odnosić się wrogo do ludzi chcących zwrócić jego dzieci i braci ku wierze fałszywej. I ta wrogość wzmaga się proporcjonalnie do poziomu znajomości teologii. I mnie, upatrującemu prawdy w zjednoczeniu w miłości, mimowolnie rzucało się w oczy, że sama teologia burzy to, co powinna budować. Pokusa ta jest do takiego stopnia oczywista nam, ludziom wykształconym, żyjącym w krajach, w których spotyka się różne wyznania oraz widzącym tę pogardliwą, pewną siebie, nieugiętą postawę negacji, z którą odnosi się katolik do prawosławnego i protestanta, prawosławny do katolika i protestanta, protestant do dwóch pozostałych (zresztą taki sam jest stosunek staroobrzędowca, paszkowca, szejkera i wszystkich innych wiar), że ta oczywistość pokusy z początku konsternuje. Mówisz sobie: To niemożliwe, że jest to takie proste i wszyscy ci ludzie nie dostrzegają tego, że jeśli dwa twierdzenia wzajemnie sobie zaprzeczają, to w ani jednym, ani w drugim nie ma tej jedynej prawdy, którą powinna cechować się wiara. Coś w tym jest. Istnieje jakieś wyjaśnienie – tak myślałem i szukałem go, czytałem wszystko na ten temat, co mogłem i naradzałem się, z kim tylko mogłem. I nie otrzymywałem żadnego wyjaśnienia, oprócz tego samego, według którego sumscy huzarzy uważają, że ich pułk jest najlepszy na świecie, a żółci ułani uznają swój pułk za najlepszy na świecie. Duchowni rozmaitych denominacji, ich najwybitniejsi przedstawiciele, niczego mi nie powiedzieli poza tym, że to oni wierzą, że to oni są w prawdzie, a inni błądzą i wszystko, co mogą dla nich zrobić, to modlić się za nich. Jeździłem do archimandrytów, archijerejów, starców i mnichówPrzedstawiciele rozmaitego szczebla duchowieństwa Cerkwi Prawosławnej (przyp. tłum.) i pytałem, ale nikt nie podjął żadnej próby wytłumaczenia mi, na czym polega owa pokusa. Tylko jeden z nich objaśnił mi wszystko, ale zrobił to w taki sposób, że już więcej nikogo nie miałem ochoty pytać. Mówiłem o tym, że dla każdego niewierzącego, powracającego do wiary (a powrót ten jest udziałem całego naszego młodego pokolenia), najważniejszym okazuje się następujące pytanie: Dlaczego prawdy nie ma w luteranizmie, w katolicyzmie, a jest w prawosławiu? Jest on wykształcony w gimnazjum i nie może nie wiedzieć, w przeciwieństwie do chłopa, że protestant i katolik dokładnie tak samo są przekonani o wyłącznej prawdziwości swojej wiary. Dowody historyczne, naginane w swoją stronę przez każde wyznanie, nie są wystarczające. Czy nie można – mówiłem – lepiej zrozumieć naukę, aby z jej wysokości zniknęły różnice, tak jak znikają one dla prawdziwie wierzącego? Nie można by iść dalej tą drogą, którą kroczymy ze staroobrzędowcami? Twierdzili oni, że krzyż, alleluja i chodzenie wokół ołtarza wyglądają u nas inaczej. My powiedzieliśmy: wy wierzycie w symbol nicejski, w siedem sakramentów, i my w nie wierzymy. Trzymajmy się tego, a z resztą róbcie, jak chcecie. Zjednoczyliśmy się z nimi pod tym względem, że postawiliśmy to, co istotne w wierze ponad tym, co nieistotne. A czy teraz z katolikami nie można uzgodnić: wy wierzycie w to i tamto, w rzeczy ważne, a jeśli chodzi o stosunek do Filioque (...i Syna)Jeden ze sporów teologicznych Cerkwi Prawosławnej i Kościoła Katolickiego (przyp. tłum.) i do papieża, to róbcie, co chcecie. Czy nie można tego powiedzieć i protestantom, jednocząc się z nimi w tym, co najważniejsze? Mój rozmówca zgodził się z moją myślą, ale powiedział mi, że takie ustępstwa wywołają pretensje do władz duchowych o odstępowanie od wiary przodków i spowodują rozłam, a misją duchowej władzy jest troska o czystość greko-rosyjskiej wiary prawosławnej, przekazanej przez przodków. I wszystko zrozumiałem. Szukam wiary, siły życiowej, a oni szukają najlepszego sposobu wypełniania przed ludźmi pewnych ludzkich obowiązków. I wypełniając te ludzkie obowiązki, wypełniają je po ludzku. Ile by nie mówili o współczuciu w stosunku do błądzących braci, o modlitwach za nich, wznoszonych przed tron Najwyższego – to dla wypełnienia ludzkich dzieł konieczna jest przemoc, która zawsze była, jest i będzie stosowana. Jeśli dwa wyznania uznają same siebie za prawdziwe, a inne za fałszywe, to chcąc przyciągnąć braci ku prawdzie będą one głosić swoje nauki. A jeśli fałszywą naukę głosi się niedoświadczonym synom kościoła będącego w prawdzie, to kościół ten nie może nie spalić księgi, nie usunąć człowieka zwodzącego jego synów. Cóż robić z płonącym ogniem fałszywej (w rozumieniu prawosławia) wiary sekciarzem, który zwodzi synów cerkwi w najważniejszej dla życia sprawie, jaką jest wiara? Cóż z nim robić, jak nie odrąbać mu głowy albo nie zamknąć go? Za cara Aleksieja MichajłowiczaAleksy I Romanow, car Rosji w XVII w. (przyp. tłum.) tacy płonęli na stosie, tj. odbierali najsurowszą w tym czasie karę; w naszych czasach również otrzymują najwyższy wymiar kary – zamyka się ich w odosobnieniu. I zwróciłem uwagę na to, co czyni się w imię religii i przeraziłem się, i już prawie całkowicie wyrzekłem się prawosławia. Inną kwestią dotyczącą życia był stosunek cerkwi do wojen i egzekucji. W tym czasie Rosja była w stanie wojnyWojna rosyjsko-turecka (1877-1878) (przyp. tłum.). I Rosjanie w imię chrześcijańskiej miłości zaczęli zabijać swoich braci. Nie można było nie myśleć o tym. Nie można było nie zauważać, że zabójstwo jest złem, przeciwnym najbardziej podstawowym zasadom wszelkiej wiary. A jednak w cerkwiach modlono się za powodzenie naszego oręża, a nauczyciele wiary uznawali te morderstwa za czyny wynikające z wiary. I nie tylko podczas morderstw na wojnie, ale też w czasie niepokojów następujących po wojnie widziałem członków cerkwi, jej nauczycieli, mnichów, zakonników, którzy aprobowali zabijanie błądzących, bezradnych młodzieńców. I zwróciłem uwagę na to wszystko, co czynili ludzie wyznający chrześcijaństwo i przeraziłem się. Kategoria:Spowiedź (Tołstoj)